Typically, drill string tools (such as drill bits, etc.) have fixed shapes while they are used in drilling operations. This means that these tools cannot be reshaped or reconfigured downhole as the drilling operations proceed. However, conditions downhole frequently do change during drilling operations.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of drill string tool design.